


Midnight Paella

by Aesos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Chorizo is a dick joke, Dead gag reflex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Insomnia, One off?, blowjob, burned - Freeform, comments welcome, midnight meal, want more? Leave a comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: Jackal and Caliber can’t sleep. While this is normal for Ryad, it’s not so much so for Alexis. He decides to cook for them, but it goes awry...





	Midnight Paella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blu_Montagne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Montagne/gifts).



> Established relationship between Caliber and Jackal. Based on RP portrayal of Jackal by Blu (I will tag properly when I get home, damned mobile)

The middle of the night was not necessarily the best time to be cooking a full meal. Yet here was Ryad, in a hoodie and pair of sweatpants, cooking up a storm. 

A pot of stock with a pinch of saffron was just coming to a simmer on the stovetop while he cut the chorizo. Their inside joke was ever present in his mind, and he couldn't help but grimace slightly as he sliced the sausages into angled medallions. The cast iron pan was heating with some oil in it, waiting for the sausages.

The base they were stationed in had a few amenities, and a small kitchen setup graced each of the CTU common areas. Mira was out on assignment, so they were alone in the Spaniards common room. They wouldn't bother anyone here. After a quick raid of the bases actual kitchen, they returned to whip up a meal.

Ryad glanced back at Alexis, sitting at the kitchen's breakfast nook style bar behind him. He smiled warmly at his lover, who sat with her forehead on the countertop, arms draped down in utter exhaustion. He was used to these sleepless nights, she was clearly not. He'd woken her accidentally, and she lashed out in a panic attack again. Not quite as bad as the first time... no, no choking him in his sleep this time. But she couldn't fall back asleep, and nor could he. So they decided to have a meal at 2am and see if she could sleep with a full stomach.

"Are you still with me, *querida*?" he asked softly, wondering if she'd actually fallen asleep like that.

"Yuhhhh." she replied, more of a groan than an actual word. Her head lifted slowly from the counter, her bright crimson hair a tousled mess. She could have no hair at all and she would still be beautiful to him. She flashed him a lazy, half smile, and then set her head back down.

He chuckled lightly, and turned back to the stove. He tossed the slices of chorizo into the pan, a satisfying sizzle resounding in the small space. As soon as those were in, he started chopping the onions, bell peppers, one of his sacred spicy peppers and a clove of garlic. When it came time to flip the sausage pieces, Ryad reached for the pot. He'd forgotten the towel to grasp the handle.

"*Joder! Me cago en la pute, como duele*!" Ryad howled suddenly, making Alexis look up from the counter suddenly. He was gripping at his hand, and moving to the sink. Alex got up quickly, and rushed to his side, shoving his hand into the water stream. "Meirda, that was stupid of me." he hissed as his hand sat under the cold water. ((Loosely translated: Fuck! This shit hurts like a bitch!))

"You sure you're awake yourself Ryad?" she joked, looking at his hand under the water. "It looks pretty minor, but keep under until I say so."

She leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek. Since he was partially hunched over the sink, she didn't even have to stand on her toes to do it. "Tell me what I need to do here?"

He sighed, and looked over to the stove. "The sausages need to be flipped and browned on the other side, taken off the heat and then the cutting board of vegetables need to fry in that same pan. Grab the towel! Don't make the same mistake, querida, please."

"Relax and take care of that hand. I've got this. Just keep calling it out and I'll be your hands." she told him with a yawn, the back of her hand raising to her yawning mouth.

Alex slid over to the stove, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around the handle of the cast iron pan and spatula to start flipping the meat. Once that was done, she set it aside on a plate, and threw in the vegetables.

"Now wait until they are just soft, then add the rice and about a teaspoon of paprika." he instructed while he took his hand out of the water to look at it.

"Hey! Put that back in there!" she scolded and glared at him lightly. His hand shot back into the water. "I didn't say to take it out yet."

"Mmmmm… But I like it when you get feisty like that." he cooed, looking at her with a smirk.

"Well, you won't like it when I have to drag your ass down to see Doc at this time in the morning. I'm sure he’d give us both a blast for it.” She shot back.

He had nothing to retort with on that one, so he just smiled handsomely at her with those puppy dog eyes of his.

“Don’t distract me now… I know you’d love for me to say fuck it and have my way with you while you’re wounded. But it would be such a waste of good chorizo.” She said playfully, grabbing the spatula and pointing to the pan. She tested a piece of onion and bell pepper. Just this side of soft. 

“Ok, now what?” she asked him, looking over.

“Now you add the tomato puree, strain the stock and put it in the pan with the chorizo. Give it a stir and season with salt and pepper. Then you get to rest for a bit. Can I…?” he wondered about his hand after giving her the next steps.

“Yes… just don’t rub it when you dry it. Pat it down.” She told him, throwing the towel over his shoulder. She grabbed the oven mitt off the hook and used that for the pan. Alex threw the rest of the ingredients into the pan and got it all blended. “Covered or not?”

“Uncovered!” he told her, shutting off the water and patting his hand dry. She came back over just as he was finished drying it.

“It’s only a first degree burn, not bad enough that you’ll have to see Doc. Just keep it dry and away from heat for a while. Might sting a bit around your grips, but you’ll manage.” She informed him after looking at his palm. Then she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. “All better?”

“Infinitely.” He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her properly. “Thank you, *querida*… for all your help.”

Alex looked up at him. He looked absolutely exhausted, but yet his smile could light the darkest night. ‘I wish I could kiss away the thoughts that keep him awake at night…’ she thought to herself.

Ryad looked down at her. She had to be tired beyond belief, yet she looked like she could take on the world. ‘What did I do to deserve her in my life?’ he wondered in that moment.

“Of course. The paella isn’t going to cook itself, my love.” She smiled at him, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek for a moment, before turning to stir the paella a bit.

“No…” he chuckled, “It won’t. But you’re doing a wonderful job.” He complimented her, his hands reaching around her waist. He clasped his burned hand in the other and pulled her back to him.

“Thanks eh?” she said, looking up and back over her shoulder. “Let’s just hope it helps us fall back asleep.” 

“And what if it doesn’t?” he hummed in her ear, leaning down so his mouth was near her ear. Just the heat of his breath there was enough to make her shiver. She was about to stir it again when he bit her earlobe and she stopped.

“Don’t stir it. Let it simmer... we’ve got about 20 minutes...” he purred, arching his hips into her. There was no mistaking what was on his mind.

“Hmmm... I think I have an idea.” She remarked with a smirk, and reached for his sweats. Tugging gently, she pulled them down just enough to free him from his pants. Taking a knee, and bracing the other against the counter, she took his cock in her hands and guided him past her lips.

He was almost completely hard already, but she was no stranger to his length, which slid down all the way to the back of her throat. She adjusted her angle and his tip hit the back of her throat easily. She moaned over him and pulled her head back, before driving forward again.

He sighed with satisfaction as she engulfed him completely. His uninjured hand fell naturally to her shoulder, then traced its way up the side of her head. His long fingers gently wrapped around the back of her head. “Dio...” he breathed, thrusting his hips forwards gently.

She looked up at him for a moment, her eyes conveying that she was fine, and enjoying herself. Her hands reached up under his hoodie, past his hips, and clawed at the skin of his back as she made her way down to grope his ass. From here, she could help control his hips. 

Her head slid back and forth, assisted by both her hands and by the gentle rocking of his hips. Her tongue pressed into the bottom of his shaft with each pass.

“Alexis...” he whispered, “...may I...?” He couldn’t really finish the question, but she knew what he wanted. She closed her eyes and nodded slowly, mouth still encasing him.

The grip on her head tightened instantly, and his thrusts got incrementally harder. He wasn’t as rough as he usually was, realizing that even with the deadened nerves in her throat, she couldn’t take that kind of force. But it didn’t matter for him. This feeling was different anyway, and he was enjoying himself just fine.

She managed to grab a deep breath and concentrated on keeping herself anchored to the counter, pushing back into his thrusts. He pushed past the bend in her throat and she adjusted her angle to smooth it out. 

Ryad kept his pace steady, and didn’t waver. She loved the sound of his breathing getting heavier, and the occasional grunt as he fucked her throat. 

She pulled back for a second, stealing a breath. He groaned at the cool air as she backed away, but he accommodated her. Stealing a glance at her through half lidded eyes, he smiled gently though his own mouth was agape. “I was so close querida... just a little longer.”

Alex nodded and took him back in her mouth inhaling on the way. He gasped and started back into his rhythm.

Before long, he was panting hard, his fingernails digging into her scalp. He was almost losing control of his thrusts. They were a bit harder than before, but she ignored it.

With an exasperated groan, he came, spilling himself down her gullet. She felt everything, and tugged his hips towards her until he was spent. He pulled his hips back and she let him go, sucking his length as he withdrew completely. He half stumbled back, leaning against the wall.

Alex gasped back a breath, then swallowed what was leftover. She got to her feet, stretching her jaw side to side as she reached to tuck him back into his pants.

“Well, I’ve had my appetizer.” She chirped, licking her lips. “Compliments to the chef.” 

He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “That was dizzying, but thank you. Not exactly what I’d had in mind, but...” he held up his burned hand.

“I know...” she smiled, stretching on her toes to give him a light kiss. “You can make it up to me later.”

“Mmmm.” He grinned. “Of course I will.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. “But for now, I’ll set the table.”

“You do that... despite the snack, I am actually starving.”

“So am I, but not for the paella...” he arched his eyebrows, and flicked that obscenely long tongue of his at her. “I suppose you’ll have to be my desert.”

She bit her lip. “Sounds perfect. After we eat.”

“Of course...” he replied with a smile. 

Gods, he loved this woman.


End file.
